


You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dysphoria, Peter Parker is a Disaster Bi, Scott Lang is a Disaster Bi, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: It's another twitter fic, what can I say?





	You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em

**Bider-Man** @spideydude  
what's the deal with this chris evans guy? he can't be that hot

> **Bider-Man** @spideydude  
i stand corrected

>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
There's no way

>>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
Nevermind

>>>> **America's ass** @CaptainAmerica  
I don't see it??

>> **Bider-Man** @spideydude  
speaking of hot actors, have you guys seen sebastian stan?

>>> **Bider-Man** @spideydude  
oh shit @CaptainAmerica he kinda looks like bucky

>>>> **ant man** @antman2  
i knew it wasnt just me!!

 

 **road work ahead?** @peterparkour  
god sometimes i really hate being trans. like, yeah, i'm grateful for some of the experiences, and i've made a fair amount of friends because of it, but it really sucks ass

> **road work ahead?** @peterparkour  
i hate the fact that i will probably never be happy with my body, even after top surgery, which i can't even afford anyway. it just fucking sucks

>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
You alright, kid?

>>> **road work ahead?** @peterparkour  
yeah, its just hard sometimes

>>>> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
Trust me, kid, I get that more than you may realize.

 

 **Buzzfeed News** @Buzzfeed  
Is Tony Stark Transgender?  
http://bitly.com/1H9DQSz

> **Iron Bitch** @TonyStarkOfficial  
Uh, yeah, I thought this was public knowledge

>> **America's ass** @CaptainAmerica  
Judging by this, I'm guessing people don't know that I'm bi

>>> **Bider-Man** @spideydude  
same!!

>>>> **Katniss Everdeen** @hawkeye  
are we just using this tweet as an excuse to come out? if so, im trans and gay

>>>>> **Spider Mom** @blackwidow  
hi, i'm very gay. i'd like a few dollars

>>>>>> **Bider-Man** @spideydude  
spider mom knows memes!!

>>>>>>> **Spider Mom** @blackwidow  
i've only had spidey for a day and a half. but if anything happened to him, i would kill everyone in this room and then myself


End file.
